Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to apparatus and methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) exposure apparatus and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
Highly integrated semiconductor devices have been developed with the development of information technology. The integration density of semiconductor devices may be greatly affected by a wavelength of a light source of a photolithography process. The light source may be an I-line source, a G-line source, an excimer laser light source (e.g., KrF or ArF), or an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light source of which a wavelength is shorter than that of the excimer laser light source. The energy of the EUV light source may be much greater than that of the excimer laser light source. The EUV light source may generate particle contamination of a reticle. The contaminated reticle may be replaced with a new one.